A good reason
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: No universo alternativo em que Rhaegar Targaryen venceu a rebelião, ele visita Winterfell com os dois irmãos caçulas para propor uma aliança. E para garantir que o norte não se rebele. jon/dany


Título:A good reason

Autora:nayla

Beta:keka

Classificação:PG-13

Categoria:UA

Capítulos:um

Completa?Sim

Resumo:No universo alternativo em que Rhaegar Targaryen venceu a rebelião, ele visita Winterfell com os dois irmãos caçulas para propor uma aliança. E para garantir que o norte não se rebele.

**N/A:** Então, again, não shippo, nem nunca shipparei Jon/dany e eu realmente não gosto da dany, desculpem .

**XXX**

Jon suspirou fundo mais uma vez, encontrando um enorme conforto na taça de vinho à sua frente. Virou-a sem nem pestanejar, bebendo todo seu conteúdo em um só gole e fez uma careta; ainda não tinha se acostumado ao gosto. De onde estava, podia ver o pai e a senhora Stark sentados de frente para os convidados na mesa principal, mas não sentiu-se culpado. Lord Eddard não ia se importar com um bastardo bebendo vinho mesmo.

Pelo menos Robb revirava os olhos toda vez que o príncipe Targaryen reclamava de alguma coisa e parecia entediado o suficiente para fazer Jon se sentir melhor consigo mesmo. Pela expressão no rosto do irmão, Jon sabia que Robb trocaria de lugar com ele, sem nem mesmo pensar, se isso significasse que ele poderia afogar na bebida toda a frustração que estava obviamente sentindo.

O coração do bastardo acelerou apenas com a ideia porque na frente do ruivo, sentada ao lado de Sansa, estava a princesa Daenerys. Seus grandes olhos violetas despontavam de seu rosto delicado e pálido, e seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em uma trança que fora coberta por uma longa pele, em uma tentativa de proteger seu pescoço do frio.

Seus olhos se encontraram por um segundo através do salão e o moreno abaixou a cabeça quase que instantaneamente. Não era próprio um bastardo encarar uma senhora de boa família, ele quase conseguia ouvir a voz da senhora Stark ressoando em sua cabeça. Levantou-se na mesma hora e pediu licença para se retirar, alheio ao fato que os olhos violetas seguiram-lhe até a porta.

O pátio estava silencioso e vazio e foi uma benção deixar o barulho de pessoas dançando, cantando e se divertindo. Sentou-se em um dos bancos e só ao sentir o focinho gelado de Fantasma tocar-lhe as mãos entrelaçadas, é que percebeu que seu lobo gigante o seguira. Sorriu facilmente, orgulhoso de como seu lobo conseguia passar silencioso e despercebido pela maioria das pessoas e acariciou-lhe as orelhas, não se sentindo mais tão miserável quanto antes.

- Oi. – Uma voz feminina o fez erguer a cabeça em um susto para encontrar a princesa parada a poucos metros. Ela parecia ter se encolhido mais ainda dentro das roupas pesadas por causa do frio.

- Vossa Alteza. – Levantou-se rápido demais e sentiu sua cabeça girar. Talvez tenha bebido mais do que se dera conta.

- Ele morde? – Daenerys perguntou, inclinando a cabeça na direção de Fantasma.

- Sim. – Jon respondeu, sem nem pensar. Era uma mentira, mas iria se tornar verdade logo.

- Você pode... Você pode então pedir para ele não me morder? – Ela pediu, ajoelhando-se no chão ao lado do lobo, e estendeu a mão para acariciá-lo.

Antes que o moreno pudesse até dizer alguma coisa, Fantasma esfregou seu focinho na mão da Targaryen, fazendo-a rir. Jon bem que tentou não sorrir, mas falhou terrivelmente:

- Acho que ele gosta de você. – A sua voz lhe escapou em um tom baixo, mas mesmo assim ela escutou e sorriu ainda mais para Jon e a verdade era que ele não estava surpreso. Porque não tem como não gostar da princesa.

Jon ficou a observar os flocos de neve desaparecer nos cabelos loiros, quase brancos, da garota enquanto ela brincava com Fantasma. Dany se ergueu ao sentir que começou a nevar.

- Eu nunca tinha visto... Eu nunca tinha visto nevar de verdade antes.

- Você gosta?

- Sim, só é... É frio. – Ela sorriu, achando graça nas próprias palavras, mas logo seu sorriso se desfez e ela desviou o olhar. – É frio demais, acho que não me acostumaria.

- Bom, você não precisa se acostumar. – Jon respondeu sem pensar duas vezes, com um ressentimento que ele não sabia de onde surgira. – Seu irmão real não cala a boca sobre a volta a Porto Real e...

Viserys vinha contando os dias e ele fazia o mesmo, ele contava os dias, as horas, só que pelo motivo contrário. Demorou mais tempo do que deveria para perceber que não era assim que alguém se dirigia a princesa e ao príncipe, e ele poderia ser enforcado por isso.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito, Vossa Alteza... – Jon começou, desesperando-se a cada palavra, mas teve que se calar ao escutar uma risada irromper do sorriso dela.

- Tudo bem, é só... É que ninguém nunca me tratou de uma maneira assim tão informal. Exceto pelos meus irmãos, mas...

- Eu sinto muito de verdade, Vossa... – Talvez ele fizesse um trabalho melhor se desculpando se conseguisse conter o maldito sorriso que ameaçava tomar-lhe todo o rosto.

- Mas eu prefiro assim. – Ela o interrompeu.

- Como?

- Eu gosto deste tratamento informal e eu gosto de honestidade. E eu gostaria de chamá-lo de "Jon." Posso? – Ela desviou o olhar antes mesmo de terminar de falar, sentindo-se ruborizar.

- Sim. – Jon suspirou fundo, tentando entender porque estava tão nervoso. – Sim, você pode, Daenerys.

- Dany. – A loira o corrigiu com um tom divertido. – E bom, eu não poderia repreendê-lo mesmo pelo que você disse de Viserys. Estou ciente que ele pode ser bem... – Pausou. - Difícil.

Foi a vez de Jon rir.

- Você é gentil demais, Dany.

- Eu não sou... – A Targaryen deu de ombros. – Não sou gentil, é que... Ele é meu irmão.

- Entendo. Peço desculpas.

- Tudo bem. E, sobre a nossa partida... Talvez eu não, talvez eu não volte. – Daenerys fixou o olhar no chão, não sabia se deveria contar-lhe ou não, mas não conseguiu se aguentar. Manter em segredo por mais tempo a deixaria louca.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Jon quase não escutou a própria voz, de tão altas que as batidas de seu próprio coração tornaram-se. Não conseguia acreditar, não queria acreditar e vir a criar esperanças infundadas.

- Eu só... Nós viemos aqui com uma razão. – O tom diminuía a cada palavra, aumentando a tensão no ar entre eles de uma maneira que era quase palpável. – Eddard Stark se rebelou com Robert Baratheon para nos atacar, e será sempre uma sombra no nosso reinado. Não podemos viver em medo de uma insurreição, o norte tem um exército muito grande e não faltam inimigos a coroa.

- Mas o pai não faria...

- Ele não vingaria a morte de seu amigo? Os sete reinos sabem que Robert era como um irmão para ele. Isso não é nenhum segredo. – Suas sobrancelhas franziram-se.

- Meu pai é um homem honrado, Dany. Ele ajoelhou-se perante seu irmão mais velho, todos nós ajoelhamos e juramos...

- Juraram? – Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não podemos confiar em palavras, elas se perdem ou são facilmente distorcidas. E você fala de honra? Não há nenhuma honra na guerra, Jon, se não o Rei não teria sido assassinado. Por trás.

- Por Jaime Lannister. – Jon teimou, não iria desistir tão facilmente. – Não por Eddard Stark. Se uma rebelião irromper, será em Rochedo Casterly e não em Winterfell.

- Então, você acha que é lá que eu deveria estar agora, não aqui?

- O quê? – Não conseguia entender. Pior, não queria entender.

- Estamos aqui para formar uma aliança que não pode ser desfeita, Jon. Uma aliança através do casamento. E de sangue. – Ela adicionou sem nem pestanejar, fora instruída bem que deveria cumprir seu papel de esposa e gerar um herdeiro, de preferência, homem, o mais rápido que pudesse depois do casamento. – Estou aqui para casar com seu irmão Robb.

Jon já desconfiava, desde o momento que ela mencionou que não voltaria para Porto Real com os irmãos e a comitiva, ele desconfiou, mas mesmo assim ele acreditou desesperadamente que não seria isso, ele criou esperanças só para vê-las despedaçarem-se diante de seus olhos da forma mais cruel possível.

- Quando eu cheguei aqui, por um momento... – É ela que ousa quebrar o silêncio terrível que pairou entre eles. – Por um momento eu achei que ele fosse você.

Jon fechou os olhos, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Por que você está me dizendo isso?

- Você tem as aparências de um Stark, você...

- Mas eu não tenho o nome. – Foi Jon a cortá-la dessa vez.

- Eu sinto muito. – Dany se aproximou do moreno e ergueu a mão para tocar-lhe o rosto. – Jon, eu sinto muito.

- Meu irmão é um homem bom, você... Você vai aprender a amá-lo. – Forçou-se a responder, odiando cada palavra que deixava seus lábios e odiando-se mais por desejar o oposto.

- Você é um homem bom também, Jon. Por dizer isso. – Dany subiu nas pontas dos pés apenas o suficiente para tocar-lhe os lábios com o seu em um beijo doce e quente, apesar do frio que fazia.

Jon afastou-se dela, sentindo lágrimas formarem-se nos cantos dos olhos. Secou-as rapidamente, com raiva. Era melhor focar em toda a raiva que estava sentindo. Dany abriu a boca, mas fechou-a logo em seguida. Não havia mais nada a dizer. Virou-se de costas, retornando ao salão principal e deixando-o sozinho.

Agora Jon tinha outra razão para juntar-se a muralha.


End file.
